seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Rukia Kuchiki
page is REALLY out of date. The updated one is here [http://bleach-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Rukia_Kuchiki here] '''Rukia Kuchiki ''(朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) is the Lieutenant of Squad 13 under Captain Shinya Tsubasa.http://seireitei.wikia.com/wiki/Hinata_Matsuo Rukia is an aunt to the late Cameron Kuchiki and is the heir to the Kuchiki Clan. She is also the president of the Shinigami Women's Association. 'Appearance' Rukia wears a modified shihakushō with the left sleeve only reaching her upper arm. Instead of donning the kenseikans found in most Kuchikis, she has opted to wear long fingerless tekkou on each hand, both reaching up to her elbows. Her once spiky hair was cut short before her Lieutenant Ceremony, with a few strands hanging between her violet eyes. As a lieutenant, she wears her Division badge on her upper left arm. 'Personality' Initially born in Inuzuri, the 78th district of South Rukongai, Rukia retains her modesty and grace even after being accepted into the Kuchiki Clan. She is considered "clean" to some and is fine with talking to ordinary people despite her affiliation. Rukia dislikes having people address her as "-sama" and insists on everyone addressing her as Rukia, or at least tagging a less formal honorific. Rukia often puts up a cool and lone demeanor around new people unless she takes an immediate liking to them. She is known to be highly knowledgeable on the history of Soul Society and intelligent in her cognitive processes. In battle, she is perspective and calm, and usually takes her time to analyze her enemy's skills. Rukia is cheerful and supportive of her friends and allies, but can become stoic and solemn should the need arises. She's rather selfless and seems concerned about others more than her own personal welfare. This trait of her has lead to some admonishment and praises from her previous friend and mentor, Ryoma Kuchiki. Rukia likes anything rabbit-themed and becomes quite sensitive when someone insults her obsession. She always carries a sketchbook around her and draws out everything when it comes to mentoring or informing others. The drawings are typically rabbit-like and when criticized, be it friend or foe, Rukia will not respond kindly. She likes to climb in high places, particularly trees, and is clueless about various technology in the World of the Living. She has the most difficulty with drinking containers and was quite happy when she finally mastered the art of opening juice cartons. 'History' Pre-Gotei 13 in process. History as a Shinigami Bankai 'Plot' 'Stats' *ATK: 40 *DEF: 60 *REI: 80 (100)(120) *RIY: 50 *SPD: 70 *Health: 1610 (1710) (1810) '''Skills' Zanjutsu (ATK): 12 Hakuda (ATK): 3 Hoho (RIY): 10 Kido (REI): 15 Passive Stat Perks *'Reiatsu + Speed:' Juggernaut Charge - By making an extremely fast charge fueled by your massive reiatsu you you make can make a single attack each round that gives up your movement and attack actions to attack at such a speed that your opponent has an extremely difficult time trying to dodge. You add your REI +SPD stats together to see if your target can dodge your attacks. This attack deals damage equal to a normal melee attack, using zanjutsu or hakuda + ATK. *'Defense + Reiatsu': Body of Thorns (Shikai) - When melee attacks from another spiritual being with a weaker REI stat hit you, they can inflict damage back on themselves. When someone makes a melee attack against you they damage deal back to themselves each hit is equal the difference between their atk stat, and your def stat or your rei stat, whichever is higher. Skill Perks *'RYO + Kido:' Way of Shielding (T1) - When this perk is selected the shinigami gains access to additional bakudo spells at the rate of 1/per 10 points in the RYO stat. :*Bakudō # 8. Seki (斥, Repulse) :*Bakudō # 30. Shitotsu Sansen (嘴突三閃, Beak-Piercing Triple Beam) :*Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan (百歩欄干, Hundred Steps Fence) :*Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku (鎖条鎖縛, Locking Bondage Stripes) :*Bakudō # 79. Kuyō Shibari (九曜縛, Nine Sunlight Traps) 'Powers and Abilities' Inner World Once Rukia assumes a jinzen position, she is whisked away into a beautiful, snowy landscape. There are frosty trees that dot the snowy ground, and snowflakes lazily spiral down from blotches of gray clouds that hide the sun from her view. Snow-capped mountains can be seen off in the distance, cutting into the sky like white-tipped daggers. The sky is completely gray and a chill can be felt no matter where she goes. Sometimes, a sunset sets the backdrop of her otherwise colorless inner world, turning the sky into harsh blends of red and orange with the occasional golden tail. Everything is silent, save for the sounds of her steps crunching into the layers of thick snow and a haunting melody drifting through the air. An occasional breeze can be felt from time to time, ominous but awe-inspiring. Sode no Shirayuki can be found in this harsh landscape, a pinnacle of beauty in the coldness of the terrain. Zanpakutō (Credit goes to the Bleach Wikia) Sode no Shirayuki (袖白雪, Sleeved White Snow) : In its sealed form, it looks like a regular kantana. It has a reddish-brown hilt and an intricate, rectangular tsuba. When released, Rukia turns the blade counter-clockwise and in doing so, cold air rushes from all directions. During the process, the entire zanpakuto turns white with the addition of a long ribbon flowing out the pommel. Rukia can also release her zanpakutō by running her hand down the blade, which produces a sparkling ice cloud that initiates the Shikai. It is regarded as the most beautiful zanpakutō in Soul Society. unsealed_sode_no_shirayuki.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki (Sealed) unsealedzanpakuto.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki (Shikai) Bankai.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki (Bankai) * Shikai (Release Command: Dance, 舞 Mai) :Important Note: Sode no Shirayuki's primary ability is freezing. This makes it a versatile zanpakuto in and out of combat, such as creating platforms in midair or repairing the blade if damaged. :*'Some no Mai, Tsukishiro' (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon) : By performing a slashing motion, Rukia can trace a circle into the ground or air. Anything within the space will be caught in a giant pillar of light that freezes anything caught in its influence. Shortly after, the victim shatters into glittery ice shards along with the ice. It will not shatter if the victim is not caught in it. :*'Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren' (次の舞・白漣, Second Dance, White Ripple) : Rukia punctures the ground once, performing a circular sheet of ice akin to Tsukishiro. By puncturing the ground four times in a semicircle, ice particles will accumulate to the tip of Sode no Shirayuki then released as a large, powerful avalanche of cold air. It flash freezes anything that comes into contact, encasing it in ice. *'Bankai' :Rukia initiates her bankai by twirling Sode no Shirayuki, with the wrist at the center of rotation. During this process, she flourishes her blade gracefully, akin to a dance. The entire zanpakutō is bathed in white reiastu, strands of it connecting to her shihakushō, turning it startling white. White and blue reiastu wings also sprout out of her back, much like a swallow-tailed butterly, having no purpose other than being showy. Sode no Shirayuki is bathed in the reiastu, elongating and shifting into a iridescent scythe with flickering hues of white, blue, and yellow. Due to recent achievement of Bankai, she cannot maintain its shape for long periods of time. : :*'Sode no Shirayuki Mūnraizu' (ムーン ライズ 袖白雪, Moon Rise of the Sleeved White Snow): This is a stronger variation of Tsukishiro. Rukia no longer has to come within close range of her enemy in order to initiate this attack. By just flourishing her scythe, she can cause a circle of light to appear beneath her enemy's feet, which will then encase the unlucky individual in a pillar of ice. The same properties of Tsukishiro applies to Mūnraizu, but instead of ice shards when shattered, it breaks apart into ice butterflies that can spread and cause smaller versions of Mūnraizu. The smaller versions shatters into ice shards. Rukia cannot use this attack in conjuction with Kottōkōgeki. Some drawbacks to this technique relates to the distance of her target. The further away the target is, the more reiastu is required to peform Reitōkōgeki and the smaller the radius of the circle. Its influence also reaches a maximum of 75m radius. :*'Sode no Shirayuki Kottōkōgeki' (骨董 猛攻撃 袖白雪, Frozen Onslaught of the Sleeved White Snow): In Bankai, Rukia's reiastu drastically increases and can be seen flowing out of the scythe. Her Shikai abilities are augmented; she no longer has to go through the tedious process of puncturing the ground in order to initiate Hakuren. With just a lift of her scythe and a concentration of reiastu focused at the tip, she can release a stonger variation of Hakuren with a wider scope of range. She can, albeit with difficulty, restrict the flow of icy wind and strike it up in an icy frenzy and freeze anything that comes into contact with it, much like the crashing waves of Nejibana, shown in Aaroniero's battle with Rukia in the canon series. She can also use it as a projectile in her slashes, freezing the air in front and launching it at her opponents. She cannot use this attack in conjuction with Mūnraizu. :Others: Rukia can unwound the tendril from the shaft and use it to latch onto her enemies and pull them closer to her. The scythe can be used for offense and defense, something that she acknowledges and uses to her advantage. The properties of such a weapon truly mirrors the movement of a graceful fighter, just like a dance. Abilities *'Expert Swordsman' *'Kidō Master' :*'Additional Kidō' (Perk Activated) - Bakudō # 8. Seki, Bakudō # 30. Shitotsu Sansen, Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan, Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku, and Bakudō # 79. Kuyō Shibari :*Capable of using various spells in unique combinations :*Binding :*Healing :*Destruction *'Hakuda Combatant' *'Keen Intellect' *'High Spiritual Pressure' :*Reiastu is white *'Shunpo Expert' 'Trivia' *Rukia's theme song is "Wing-Stock" by Ashley MacIsaac *Her favorite foods are cucumbers, eggs, rice dumplings, and dango. *Rukia carries a sketchbook wherever she goes. Along with that, she carries her denreishinki and soul-removing glove, as well as a cartridge of Gikongan (Chappy). *She has a 10ft long rabbit as a pet, a gift from Reikaizo Yonta and Takeshi "Kamina" Eto. 'Quotes' *''"We must not shed tears. That is the defeat of the body by the heart. Because, for us, this thing called 'the heart' can become nothing less than proof that one's existence is superfluous."'' *''"In a battle, the ones who get in the way are not the ones that lack power, but the ones that lack resolve."'' *''"If I cannot explain it simply, then that is a clear indication that I do not understand it enough."'' *''"The power vested within Shinigami are not our own, rather it's our partner's. It is how we use it that determines our strength."''